


Limits

by April_H



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/April_H
Summary: A bad op leads to a possible new beginning for CI5's best team. Will Bodie accept this beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2009. It appeared in Dyad #24 zine.

Bodie woke slowly, feeling the effects of a night of drinking pounding through his body. He noticed with muzzy distraction, he had slept on his stomach, with his arms buried under the pillow supporting his head, its soft fabric swathing his head in a fluffy cloud of body-warmed cotton. 

_Cor, feel like shit._

Considering the disastrous events he’d lived through over the past several days, feeling like left over waste overdue for removal didn’t surprise him. _Shouldn’t have finished that last bottle of malt,_ wormed sluggishly through his thoughts as his mind rose toward consciousness.

Flashes of yesterday’s finale burned through the sludge left from last night’s alcoholic escape attempt. Cowley, his face frozen in anger and disappointment. His partner’s expression of pain as he clutched one arm across his gut, protecting hurting ribs. Quick flashes of the room where four dead terrorists lay in twisted positions and the two civilians, one little more than a child, who had died huddled in one of the room’s corners because CI 5 hadn’t been quick enough to save their lives. _Not good enough…_

Without raising his head, Bodie blinked several times then frowned when all he could perceive was darkness. _‘Isn’t it morning?’_ He’d assumed dawn had already flashed by. In fact if he went by what his internal clock was saying, it was closer to 8 a.m., long past when he should have heard his alarm. _Must be the alcohol messin’ with me._

Bodie attempted to raise his head, but the pounding behind his eyes intensified to the point he laid it back on the bed with a soft groan of pain. Shifting his legs, he found them wrapped in the bed coverings, effectively tying him in place. Muttering a vicious curse under his breath at that and everything else that had gone wrong lately, he stilled for a moment, waiting for the drilling headache his slight movement had initiated to fade to manageable levels, making waking easier to bear. 

Bodie flexed his shoulder muscles slightly then pulled his hands closer in preparation to push himself upright when he met resistance. Moving slowly to limit the announcement that he had awakened, he tried to bring his arms out from under his pillow. The unmistakable feeling of restraints pulling at his wrists triggered a surge of adrenaline that washed the befuddled cloud from his mind, though the headache continued to pound. His hands fisted around smooth leather straps, grasping them for a much harder attempt at escape. No give, not even a little flexing of the smooth material forced Bodie to change his tactics. He stretched his fingers forward as far as possible, following the ties as they led toward his headboard but no knots or hooks could be felt. He also finally noticed that although he was tied, the restraints had padding between the leather and his skin. Making an assumption, he figured similar ties were on his ankles confining him instead of his bed covering. 

_Fuck this!_ Bodie felt along the edge of the mattress with his fingers searching for the hidden knife sheath he had attached along the upper edge. He touched the leather cover and carefully stroked his fingertips along the tooled side heading for the deadly sharp instrument. He froze when his fingers felt the edge of the sheath and the open slit for the blade – but no knife. 

The click of the nearby bedside lamp prompted a startled jolt to streak down Bodie’s nerves; he hadn’t heard anyone moving in the bedroom except himself. The sudden light caused a sharp spear of pain to lance through his eyes into his brain. He quickly closed his eyes and turned his head into his pillow for added shielding. _Bloody hell, what’s going on?_ Teeth clenched, he forced one eyelid to open slightly and scanned the limited view of the room, hoping to obtain any hint on his captor’s identity. Instinct told Bodie it was a he. However, no matter the identity of this person, it was obvious they were a pro. _I’ve been truly caught, hadn’t I?_ Bodie thought with disgust.

_Must have been totally soused not to notice any of this happenin’._

Bodie stayed completely still, listening for the slightest noise or odor to help him identify who had captured him. He didn’t understand how his primal sense of survival hadn’t alerted him to a stranger in his flat. He knew no matter how drunk he was, that time-tested sense had never failed him.

That meant it could only be one person.

“Stay still. It’s only me,” a quiet baritone softly stated as a hard callused hand settled on his shoulder in reassurance. 

Bodie didn’t move, his shock at finding anyone in his flat without his hard-won senses warning him almost overshadowed by the thought of his partner sitting on the bed with his hand on his bare body promising unspoken security. _It’s just not possible!_ Bodie had already tested the possibly of something more permanent than just partner with regards to the incomparable Ray Doyle. The hints dropped, the casual physical contact never seemed to encourage any response other than friendship, so why would Doyle be here now? _And what’s he up to?_

“Ray?” A multitude of questions all bunched together in the asking of that one name. Bodie pulled against the arm restraints again, trying to get his elbows under him enough to gain leverage to escape the forced submissive position. Anger knotted in the pit of his stomach, mixing with a sudden surge of adrenaline as his struggles to free any appendage peaked.

“Damnit, Ray, let me go!” Bodie pulled hard, rocking arms and legs against the restraints, hoping for any loosening so he could get free. “Doyle, turn me loose or I’m goin’ ta pound you but good!”

“Shhh, Bodie. S’ all right. Don’t rile yourself.” Ray continued to mutter, the pitch of his voice working its magic on Bodie, particularly when he added the tactile sensation of a long-fingered hand stroking down his shoulder to the middle of his back, then back up again. 

The rhythm of the movement matching the soft voice managed to calm Bodie enough that he began to think through the muddle of alcohol induced confusion. His struggles eased and he laid his head back on his pillow, his left eye just keeping Doyle in his peripheral vision. The only sign of his continued nerves being the tightly bunched muscles running across his shoulders and back and the fast pulse visible in the large vein in his neck. 

Humour shading his voice, Ray replied, “I’d work on the wording of your threats, mate. That last one’s pretty pale.”

“Huh?” Bodie thought through the past few comments and grimaced, silently agreeing with his partner. “Know what I meant,” he mumbled sarcastically, his annoyance still bubbling strongly.

“Yeah, guess I do,” Ray replied, letting his hand ruffle through the hair near the back of Bodie’s head before he began to carefully massage the tight muscles along Bodie’s neck.

“Ray, what’re you doin’ ‘ere?” Bodie was pleased his voice sounded much more in control. _What the hell are you up to, you bastard? Just you wait ‘til I’m free…_

The large hand that had been stroking across his skin stopped for a moment. “Figured you needed a hand, old son.” The massage began again, rubbing against tight muscles, gently urging them to relax their taut state.

_What kind of answer ‘s that?_ A rough laugh escaped from Bodie before he could prevent it. “A hand? How does **a hand** figure in you tying me up?” Bodie couldn’t help his surprise from showing as his eyebrows nearly fled up under his hair. 

“After the op today, I saw your expression. I recognised the emotion gnawing at your guts,” Ray’s voice, though still quiet in volume, rang with certainty of his knowledge. “After all, mate, you accused me of having the rights sewed up on guilt enough times.” 

“What are you going on about?” Bodie demanded, twisting around as far as possible so he could look his partner in the face. He managed about a minute in the strained position before he eased back down onto the pillow, but during that minute he saw the determination and belief that he was right on Ray’s face.

_No way he’s able to read me that clearly._

“You’re wrong, you know,” Bodie scoffed the notion, not willing to acknowledge any feelings of guilt, genuine or misconstrued.

“I think you’ve managed to convince yourself you made a mistake. That there had to be another option available that would’ve prevented those two civilians from dying.”

“Yeah, well you’re wrong,” Bodie growled, his anger smouldering back to life at Ray’s insistence on talking about this. _Of course it’s my fault_. His eyes slid shut almost as if closing off his sight of the room would cancel the scenes that kept flashing though his mind from that failed op.

“Yeah, that’s what I figured,” Ray replied, his hand stopping its gentle stroking by clasping Bodie firmly at the shoulder. “Nothing could have saved them, Bodie. However, since you’re so hot on punishing yourself, I thought I’d help you along with that.”

“What?” Bodie’s eyes quickly reopened, his confusion at what Ray meant showing in the frown that formed on his features.

“Do you remember talking about that time you spent in Brussels -- with Jacques?” 

“God damnit, Doyle!” 

“Now, Bodie. You know it will help,” Ray soothed. 

Bodie wasn’t fooled by the pacifying tone since he could see the slight smile that pulled at his partner’s mouth. “Don’t you dare, Doyle.” The dark headed man threw as much menace as he could into his voice and hoped the spark of anticipation hadn’t leaked into his voice. “This situation isn’t like that time.”

He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned what occurred on that fateful day. Blame for his loose lips lay on all the alcohol the two partners consumed that rainy day. Would have been safer if Ray hadn’t remembered the story. He’d hoped the alcohol wiped the memory away as they recovered from the hangovers from their drinking binge. No such luck, evidently. He wasn’t really surprised though, knowing his partner’s interest in any information from Bodie’s life before CI 5. _Like a damn elephant, his memory ‘s._

“Sure ‘tis. You need this, Bodie,” Doyle continued as if Bodie’s hadn’t spoken. “You’re interested – I know it.”

_Sure I’m interested you moron, interested in **your** arse – not mine. So long interested, but you’ve been blind to my approach._

Bodie grimaced, grumbling, “You’re not listening to me.” He felt his partner shift position as Ray slid his right leg up under him on the bed, then the firm hand gripping his shoulder began to move again. Long fingers stroked downward across his back, moving ever lower as he dragged the divot across sensitive skin until it crossed the swell of his ass to bunch around his upper thighs.

“Ray!” Bodie snarled as he attempted to lunge away from the next anticipated tactile contact.

**Smack!**

“It’s what you need, mate.” 

Bodie jumped when the stinging swat of a warm, hard hand made contact with his ass. “Stop it, Ray!” Bodie snarled, anger swirling through him that his partner dared to do this to him. He knew his partner enough to realise that Ray would continue no matter what Bodie had to say about it, determined in his drive to heat up the dark headed man’s anatomy until the smothering guilt ridden emotions were purged.

**Smack!**

“You know it too,” Ray stated, ignoring any complaints his partner expressed while he continued to rain hard strokes down onto Bodie’s bare buttocks. 

**Smack!**

“You brought this onto yourself…” **Smack!** “…with your insistence on claiming all the responsibility…” **Smack!** “…for those kids’ deaths.” 

**Smack!**

“Ray! Stop it!” Bodie demanded, squirming to avoid the next swap upon his tender flesh. He could feel his ass heating up, the skin starting to offer stronger feelings of pain. He grimaced as another strong stroke hit. A new feeling made itself known as the tickling sensation of unwanted arousal bloomed low in his belly. Mixing his feelings for his partner with his occasional enjoyment of a bit of pain splashing into pleasure contributed to a steadily rising libido.

**Smack!**

“Shit! Come on, Ray. That’s enough! Please!” The alabaster body jerked and wiggled as much as the restraints would allow, trying to escape the growing heat of abused skin. Not helping matters, his arousal was climbing with each touch of Ray’s hand, overshadowing his anger at Doyle’s high-handedness.

“No, I don’t think so, Bodie,” Ray delayed the next strike, gently stroking his hand across the bright red skin. “Forgive yourself. ‘S for the best.” His amusement at the situation sparkled through his voice as he teased, “Sooner rather than later, please. Don’t care to injure me hand.”

“Wouldn’t want that!” Bodie snarked sarcastically back at his partner, jumping as the next blow hit lower on his buttocks. The pressure was building within him: the desire to scream out his rage and hurt, the need to allow the tears for those two young people he couldn’t save. Throw in the desire to allow his feelings for his partner release from his iron control – particularly with the added sensations of Ray gently stroking across his heated skin in between each spanking contributed to Bodie’s close emotional eruption.

“Let go, Bodie,” Ray coaxed, his hand wandered lightly to touch the pale sweaty skin of Bodie’s lower back.

“You know I can’t.” Bodie grimaced at the strained quality of his voice. Definitely **not** in control of the moment.

“Sure you can. No one’ll know.”

“I’ll know, mate.”

Bodie realised with Doyle’s next touch that his partner had silently acknowledged this fact and changed his approach. A feather light touch ran up the crack between Bodie’s ass cheeks, the gentle touch continuing up his back until Ray’s fingers slipped under his hair to once again briefly knead the tight muscles of his neck. The light touch stirred nerve endings alive with the sensual sensation, lighting up his libido as an unconscious sigh of pleasure escaped him. The hand was joined by its mate massaging across his shoulders with a firm touch that dragged another coughed murmur from him. 

Two hands stroked strongly up his back, flexing fingers pushing against tight muscles, working their magic to soothe stress, but encourage something else – something Bodie never thought would be offered by his fiery partner.

“Ray?”

The one word question Bodie asked would determine his willingness to response to Ray’s unspoken suggestion. Bodie counted on their rapport to ensure Ray would understand and give him the answer he’d almost given up hope ever receiving from his partner. 

“Yeah.” 

Not a question but a statement – a statement filled with promise, a statement offering a future for them both if only they were willing to reach out and grasp it. _I’m not lettin’ go once I’ve snagged you, sunshine._

Warm hands pushed halfway up his back, kneading and stroking soft skin before they wandered back down. Bodie twitched as strong fingers rubbed across his tender bum, enjoying the continued touch of Ray’s hands as they worked down the back of his thighs, his calves, to finally stop as they grasped his ankles. The duvet settled around his toes, partially sliding off the end of the bed after Doyle’s last shove at the bulky material. He could feel Ray pulling at something tied round first one ankle then the other until his legs were free.

“Okay, sunshine,” Ray murmured, one of his hands running back up Bodie’s left leg as he shifted back to his original position sitting near his partner’s left hip. 

“You plannin’ on turning my arms loose anytime soon?” Bodie queried as he stretched lazily then shifted his legs into a slightly more comfortable position. “I’ve a few ideas I need my hands for, if you get my drift.”

“Oh, I think I know. I’m not adverse to your idea,” Ray returned, audible affection expressed in his voice. “However, I’m not ready to turn you loose yet.”

“What?” Bodie snapped, surprised. He was ready to touch and take control of this encounter.

“You heard me,” Ray replied, his hand lingering over the still warm skin of Bodie’s buttocks.

“Ray,” Bodie growled, wanting free so he could roll Ray under him and finally take the time to thoroughly claim his partner.

“I came here for two purposes, Bodie. We’ve tentatively brushed across one of ‘em, the other‘s still ongoing.”

“No, Ray. We’ve finished whatever was going on before.” Bodie wanted free. He didn’t like being tied up for any reason. Well, there was one reason…

“Tic, Tic, Tic…” Ray clicked with his mouth, his lips sweeping into an open smile. “Shame on you, Bodie. Don’t you know something like this shouldn’t be rushed.”

“Who said anything about rushing?” Bodie demanded, his emotions still churned up, making him more brisk than usual.

Ray shifted until he was straddling his partner’s left leg, his denim-covered right knee barely brushing against the tender skin of Bodie’s balls. His hands stroked upward across the soft skin of Bodie’s bum, crossing the well-shaped mound to dip slightly into the small of his back. Teasing the areas that seemed to make Bodie gasp and twitch, Ray finally moved upward, letting his fingers spread as his thumbs ghosted along each side of the younger man’s backbone, while his fingers stroked across ribs. Once he reached Bodie’s shoulder blades, Ray reversed his direction and began to massage the broad back until he once more had his fingers cupping and caressing Bodie’s buttocks.

“Ah, God, Ray!” Bodie was in heaven, the only thing making this experience outside one of his fantasies was having his hands tied so he couldn’t touch Ray back. He flexed his muscles hoping to release pent-up energy that thrummed through him, turned his forehead into his pillow, and took a deep breath, attempting to control his raging libido. Another breath and once more he had a tenuous grip on his body’s desires. It was a dream realised to feel his partner’s hands on his body. He refused to allow things to rush forward when a little care would extend this encounter into something special.

“What would you like Bodie?” Ray asked, leaning close to whisper near the younger man’s ear. 

“You, just you, Ray. Just don’t stop or I’ll probably kill you,” Bodie threatened through clinched teeth as Ray settled more of his weight along his partner’s back, his clothed groin brushed against heated, tender skin. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we,” Ray replied, his happy laughter obvious. Ray applied more of his weight into his massage, working the muscles of Bodie’s shoulders and back. 

“Damn, Ray, you have great hands,” Bodie sighed happily settling into the simulating stroke.

“Relax and enjoy it, sunshine.” The vigorous touch soon had the last of his partner’s tension dispersed. He lightened his touch and moved downward to stroke across the small of the back and cover Bodie’s sculptured buttocks. He lightly teased the downy hairs with his thumbs and let his fingers stroke across smooth flanks. The skin rippled in reaction; Ray had found another sensitive area. He teased the ticklish area then let his fingers wander until they held Bodie’s balls. Carefully massaging the sack, he gathered them into one hand and gently pulled as he stroked across the twitching arsehole with his other hand.

“Ray!” Bodie’s hips tried to surge up in reaction to the moderate touch and pleasure burst loose with a loud uncontrolled groan.

“Like that, mate?” Ray repeated the action, gaining another surge of hips, which he controlled by sitting down on Bodie’s left leg.

“Hell yes I like it!” Bodie answered enthusiastically. He pulled against the ties holding him to the headboard. “Ray, please untie my hand? I want to touch you.”

“Not yet, lover. Soon.” Ray gave a third stroke and carefully ended it by slipping the tip of his finger into Bodie’s body. “You ready for more, Bodie?”

“Yes, damnit,” Bodie snapped out, his body humming with sexual tension. His shoulders rounded and he managed to pull his legs under him a bit more, offering a better angle for Ray to work.

“You do want it, don’t you.”

Ray reached down for the satchel he had placed near the bed and pulled a tub of lubricant out. He squeezed some onto his forefinger and teased the slippery digit around Bodie’s hole. Ray allowed just the tip of his finger to penetrate his friend, coating the inside surface with the slick jelly. Working his finger slowly in until he was up to the second knuckle, he pulled out and reapplied more jelly before he continued, sliding carefully into Bodie until his finger was completely inside him. “You tell me if it’s too much too soon,” Ray instructed.

“I trust you, mate. Just take it slow.” Bodie took a deep breath and relaxed into the moment. It had been a long while since he had penetration sex with another male and he knew his body would be tight. He smiled as a stray thought crossed his mind. _Almost like bein’ a virgin._ Only he had a world’s difference in knowledge to back up the act. 

Ray worked slowly, easing from one to two fingers, making sure he stirred pleasure from the act for his partner as he listened to the soft sighs and groans Bodie let him hear.

“Come on, Ray. That’s enough teasing. I want to feel **you** ,” Bodie complained once he felt enough time had passed. He wanted skin to skin contact now, wanted the feel of Ray’s weight on him as they joined as lovers for the first time.

“All right, hold on.”

Quickly wiping his hand on the sheet, Ray climbed off Bodie and manoeuvred him until the younger man was settled on his back. Grasping him under his arms, he moved him a little closer to the headboard, so his tied arms wouldn’t be strained by the new position.

“Come on, Ray… Untie my hands!” 

“Not just yet, Bodie.”

“Damnit, Ray! I need to touch you!” Bodie demanded, his body taut with the tension his lover had worked to build within him. His penis was swollen, the tip red with need as it leaked fluid, which slowly ran down the thick shaft. He watched his partner shed the layers of cotton and denim until only skin was visible. His gaze wandered down the lean body, appreciating the chance after all the brief, guarded glances he’d grabbed as Ray showered and changed clothes after the end of a long day or workouts together.

The significance of this moment changed his life.

Ray climbed onto the bed and straddled Bodie’s waist. He nudged back against the stiff organ that waved its enthusiasm, earning a groan of want from his partner. His hands settled against Bodie’s chest where he began to knead the firm muscles and tease his peaked nipples. Ray leaned down until he was almost touching lips to lips and whispered, “What do you want, Bodie?” 

“You, Ray.” Bodie let a smirk slip free and added, “A kiss would be nice too.”

“Your wish, my pleasure…” Ray leaned the few inches closer and started their first kiss. Within moments, Bodie had taken control, drawing his partner whole-heartedly into exploring each other’s mouths. The kiss became all consuming for Bodie, his need narrowing down to the space where their lips and tongues touched. Orgasm rushed toward him, his emotions mixing with his physical desires until he knew he would explode any minute.

Ray broke away from their kiss panting, his mouth still open and a look of surprise filling his face. “Bodie?”

“Need you, Ray,” Bodie stated, asking without words for more.

“God…” Ray sat back and gazed at Bodie, his pleased smile in opposition to the intense expression conveyed by his eyes. He felt the stiff organ brushing against the cleft of his arse, the minute twitches telling how close Bodie hovered to completion and the imminent need for release his lover felt. After several minutes of silent introspection, Ray leaned back down and gave Bodie another loving kiss. “Feels like you need another hand, love,” Ray teased after he’d risen from their second kiss. He nudged his backside against the swollen organ, pulling a groan from Bodie.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate a hand… or something,” Bodie answered with a hint of a whine in his voice. He’d been harder for longer than he could ever remember.

Ray teased his hand down Bodie’s chest, to stroke across stomach muscles, causing them to twitch and pulling a strong jerk from the man lying under him. 

“Can it, Ray. Tickling’s not what I need right now,” Bodie groused, his eyes glittering with excitement as he watched Ray’s face.

“Yeah, okay.” Ray tilted his head slightly to the side as he gazed at his partner and smiled. “Though it’s something to keep in mind,” Ray teased.

_Shit_. Bodie knew he had some intense moments due in the near future because of Ray’s fondness for teasing. However, _no one said it had to be only one way._ He felt Ray shifting off his hips and expected his partner to bring him off with his hands. Surprise surged through Bodie as he watched Ray rise up far enough to hover over his penis and grasp it momentarily as he positioned it for entry into his body.

“Oh shit!” Bodie shouted as the tip of his flesh breached his partner’s body and slowly slid inward. He struggled to control the surge of arousal that threatened to blow the top of his head off. Bodie took a deep breath, then another one as he took a stranglehold onto his imminent ejaculation. Sensations of warmth and a glove’s tight smoothness stroked his shaft as Ray carefully eased downward until he finally sat against Bodie’s pelvis.

“Ray, you all right?” Worry and arousal screamed through his voice, though the tone spoken remained soft.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Ray rasped, taking a large breath, forcing his muscles to relax and accept the missile he’d willingly shoved up his arse. Another deep breath, then another one until his body opened enough for the feelings coursing through him to turn from pain to pleasure.

“Yeah, that’s it…” Ray sighed as he began to move. The expression that filled his face conveyed sparkling pleasure and a relaxed attitude.

Bodie only hoped that meant that Ray had decided to walk this road **with** him, not just this once. Considering his partner, he didn’t really consider his partner capable of offering a pity-fuck. Joy filled walled spaces within his mind that hadn’t known any emotion in years. Soon, the physical pleasure overwhelmed everything. He closed his eyes to better feel, noting when Ray lowered a hand to his own flesh and began to firmly stoke in rhythm with his body’s motion.

Bodie aided as he could, raising his hips to join with Ray’s movement, bringing them as close as possible between two men.

Bodie opened his eyes, feeling Ray’s gaze upon him. His mouth was open slightly, his breath panting with each stroke Ray took. Neither man said anything, though their expressions spoke of need and want to the other. Ray leaned close and kissed Bodie with lustful abandon, which Bodie returned totally. Ray suddenly leaned upright, threw his head back and released a loud groan as he ejaculated over his clinched fist.

Bodie followed his mate immediately, surging upward as far as he could and released all his tension and frustration as he shot his seed into partner’s body. Once finished, he relaxed, enjoying the after-effects that continued to flow from his toes to his head. Ray slumped onto Bodie’s chest, breathing fast, but boneless in a way Bodie recognised and appreciated. “Feel okay, sunshine?” he murmured into the curly brown hair that floated around his chin.

“Feel wonderful,” Ray murmured in reply, his blissed out state obvious by his tone of voice.

“Ray?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you untie me now?” Bodie flexed his chest muscles, moving Ray enough to give him the hint that now would be good.

“Sorry,” Ray mouthed, leaning up to kiss Bodie. It wasn’t the highly charged event of earlier, but a softer kiss filled with affection. 

Bodie returned it, enjoying the openness Ray was offering. He felt his softening shaft pull loose from Ray’s body when his partner raised his arms to undo the bindings holding Bodie’s arms captive. He lowered his arms and wrapped them around Ray’s waist, stroking his hands across warm skin as they broke the kiss and started another one.

Finally Ray raised his head and gazed into Bodie’s face. “You mad at me?”

“No, not really. Didn’t much enjoy the start of things,” Bodie began, then grinned up at his lover. “However, your ending felt great.”

“Feel better, then?” Ray asked and offered a contented smile to his partner.

“Yeah, much. What about you?” Bodie continued to run his hands up and down Ray’s back, stroking down to cup his buttocks before he continued the tactile caress. He contained his smile as he watched Ray arch his back into Bodie’s touch, much like a cat rubbing against your hand. 

“Hmm, feel great,” Ray sighed, content as he continued to lie against Bodie’s chest.

Bodie wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and gave him a tight hug. “You know I’ll have to return the favour.” Bodie squeezed tighter when Ray arched back in surprise.

“Can we talk about that?” Ray pushed against Bodie’s grip, finally sitting straddled his partner’s stomach as he watched Bodie’s expression for any hints to what he might be thinking.

“Think we can?” Bodie let a little of his contentment show, hoping to head off problems.

“Think we’d better, don’t you?”

“Maybe so,” Bodie agreed. “One question answered would settle a lot for me though.”

“Which ‘s?”

“How do you **feel?** ” Bodie laid it all out, hoping their usual communication would continue to work and Ray would understand what he was really asking.

Ray looked at Bodie and slowly smiled his happiness with their situation clear. “I **need** you too,” he stated.

“Brilliant.” Bodie grabbed Ray and rolled, pinning his partner beneath him. He leaned down for a kiss, which Ray returned whole-heartedly. 

“Ready for round two?” Bodie teased then he kissed his lover with all that he possessed. 

“Whenever you are,” Ray gasped, the cocky grin growing on his face announcing his agreement as Bodie moved to take his turn, offering pleasure and love to his partner, his mate.


End file.
